


Love the Lion

by meupclose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Teasing, cute things that i want to write more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose





	Love the Lion

******Not a prompt as much as gifted muse with this beautiful image by classicfatale.tumblr.com who made it for me**

cassiewritesrp requested: / BLAISE X HERMIONE X DRACO /

“I didn’t know I was lonely until I saw your face. I wanna get better.  
I didn’t know I was broken until I wanted to change. I wanna get better.”

\----

 

"I didn't know I was lonely until I saw your face--"

Hermione pushed her index finger against Blaise's lips to silence the words, a smile quirked brightly to the male who managed a blush under warming skin. He took a step closer. The steps echoing in the room of the manor littered in books, scents of parchment, and freshly made tea abandoned near the lush sofa had the three contemplating walking up marble stairs to abandon all teasing and get on with what they wanted. Hermione smoothed the cloak off Blaise’s stern shoulders with her free hand, the item hitting the floor before he could move any closer to pool in objection at his feet. Snow fall collided to kiss the edges of her bare toes.

"I wanna get better--" he mumbled deeply, lifting a dark, penetrating gaze to Draco who grinned expectantly behind Hermione. The blonde tucked the sharp line of his chin to her shoulder as he released a growl against her ear at hearing Blaise beg for redemption. The Slytherin men always finding it a turn on knowing Hermione wanted them, giving her the power to save them from anything bothering their troubling minds made it hard to focus. Hermione chuckled knowingly at the words, eyes bright in mischief and craving of control her boys gave her. She brushed a soft kiss to the sweet scented man's cheek. Calming him down enough to slide her one hand back, and down the front of his trousers. Draco tried to keep quiet but he groaned when she tightened her hold, nipping her skin while his hips urged them closer together.

"I don't know Draco, do you think we should have him too?" she teased, fingers sliding under Blaise’s tightened jaw, thumb brushing the skin of his lower lip enough that it drew an aroused inhale from Draco who pulled her tightly against his chest, crystalline gaze narrowing on his friend.

"Well I didn't know I was broken until I wanted to change--" Draco whispered into her neck, reaching out to run his fingers through Blaise's hair, fingers seeking to map his face gently while his heart hammered against the sweater sliding off the shoulder of his woman. He pulled him in, nudging noses with sharp inhales before they kissed near her face. Hermione parted her lips in pleasure, hips bones moving enough to lead them ever forward, pressing to meet the taller man until they were intertwined together. Draco released the tightened grip behind Blaise's head, and brushed softly behind his ear, down the racing pulse in his neck making the man visibly shudder and tilt it with fluttering lashes in submission. Draco groaned again, a meaty noise that Hermione was keeping her self between them, forcing his focus with a firm tug and twist of her hand. 

“I wanna get better--” Blaise whispered now, hands still resting beside himself though Hermione could see he wanted to reach out and touch them.

"Okay," she said with a beautiful smile, and looked on approving when Draco slipped out of her grasp. Her hand cascaded by her side while Draco reached for Blaise, fingers intertwining together to lead them both upstairs. Hermione looked back at her reading, and let go of her lovers while they walked away. She listened to their whispers ascending above, heard their impatience now that she wasn't there to keep them waiting, and begging. She stilled in the quiet room, under a solitary light that cast shadows long across the shiny floor and savored it. 

"I didn't know I was lonely--” she said to her self, chestnut eyes combing the room to look up the stairs to see sweet smiles, and sudden typical smugness. Her hand waved them off as she took the stairs slowly, relishing what she had that seemed so fairytale, and yet so perfect. Her boys. Her lovers. Hers.


End file.
